


my first kiss went a little like this

by Prince_Parkgae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mutual Pining, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Parkgae/pseuds/Prince_Parkgae
Summary: That TikTok trend where you kiss your best friend except it’s Woosan
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 181





	my first kiss went a little like this

**Author's Note:**

> More than one post in a week? Who is she?
> 
> Some Woosan this time, I know it's kinda the obvious choice to go with here but I just couldn't see any other other pairing with this prompt I'm sorry
> 
> Also, the angst is very slight, it's just Wooyoung being a little self-conscious, but I thought I'd still tag it
> 
> Enjoy!

San was beautiful. It was in the way his eyes crinkled up until they almost disappeared when he was smiling. It was in the way he shrieked with laughter until he could hardly breathe, a laugh that was so eerily similar to Wooyoung’s own. It was in the difference between his outer appearance and his demeanor, the contrast of his high cheekbones and broad shoulders to his caring personality and constant need for physical affection. San was beautiful and there was no denying it. There was only one problem:

Wooyoung was hopelessly in love with his best friend and his beauty was starting to affect him more than it probably should.

To everyone around them it was probably painfully obvious. The blush on Wooyoung’s cheeks when San called him pretty or cuddled up to him was hard to miss and given how often that happened it was a miracle that San himself hadn’t taken notice yet. Or maybe he had and just wasn’t commenting on it because he didn’t want to embarrass the other. Wooyoung honestly couldn’t tell and it drove him crazy.

He knew that San was affectionate with everyone, never missing an opportunity to smother his friends in hugs and kisses until they pushed him away and told him to bother someone else. On top of that he was the unofficial hypeman of their group of friends, never failing to offer encouraging words and showering them with compliments until they felt better about themselves.

And even though Wooyoung technically knew that this didn’t mean that San loved him any less he couldn’t help but doubt himself sometimes. He knew that the pang in his chest when he saw his best friend holding hands with Seonghwa was completely irrational, that he had no right to be jealous when San cuddled with Yunho or stayed up late with Jongho simply to keep him company. Hell, San had told him over and over again that he loved him, that he wanted to be in Wooyoung’s life forever. They were best friends and Wooyoung just had to go and ruin it with his little crush.

Selfish, that’s what it was. But he really couldn’t help it. Couldn’t help the tingling feeling in his stomach when the older hugged him. Couldn’t stop his thoughts when San was the last thing on his mind every night and the first thing he thought of when he woke up. Couldn’t stop falling for him harder every time he heard his voice.

One touch of San could send his mind spiraling for hours and it was starting to mess with his ability to focus on anything else. Cuddling with San during a movie night with friends resulted in Wooyoung having to rewatch the movie on his own later because his mind hadn’t registered a single scene, too busy with freaking out over the fact that the arm around his shoulder belonged to none other than Choi San.

Wooyoung tried his hardest not to distance himself from his best friend because of this. He could see the hurt look flashing in San’s eyes when he ignored his invitation to sit together during lunch and it physically hurt the younger to see his best friend try to play off his confusion with a shrug and an abrupt change of topic. It got to a point where Wooyoung couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t continue keeping this to himself.

…

Yeosang was his go-to when he needed advice. Out of all of their friends the two of them had known each other the longest and it was Yeosang’s level-headed and logical approach to things paired with the fact that he probably knew Wooyoung better than he knew himself that he was counting on when he told the older about what was going on.

They were sitting on the couch at Yeosang’s place, half-eaten pizza on the coffee table next to them and the paused TV screen illuminating the living room. For some reason Wooyoung was nervous, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants every few minutes and gnawing on his bottom lip, avoiding looking the other in the eye until the older addressed him directly.

“Young-ah? Care to explain what’s going on? You said you wanted to talk?”

“Promise me you won’t laugh at me?”

“No promises. But seriously, are you okay?”

Wooyoung quickly nodded, then he let out a sigh. There was no going back now.

“I uh… ImayormaynothaveacrushonSanandIdon’tknowwhattodo.”

The older kept looking at him, probably trying to process what his friend had just said. Then he burst out laughing.

“Oh my god Wooyoung you scared me, I thought you were in serious trouble or something.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. But I mean I kind of am?”

“How so?”

When Wooyoung glared at him Yeosang let out another laugh and if he weren’t so confused right now the younger would’ve definitely punched him.

“I just.. congrats for admitting it to yourself? I literally see no problem here.”

“Sangie I’m serious, please don’t be like that right now.”

“So am I. If you wanna hear my advice on the situation here you go: Just confess already so you two can get together and the rest of us can live in peace without having to watch your mutual pining every single day.”

The dumbfounded look on Wooyoung’s face was almost comical and Yeosang shook his head in amusement.

“Do I have to spell it out for you? You like him. He likes you too. The only people this is news to is you two.”

“I- has he told you about that? Do you have actual proof?”

“I do not, not really anyway. But trust me on this, it’s obvious. Neither of you are exactly subtle.”

His friend sounded so convinced, it sounded so simple when he said it and Wooyoung really wanted to believe him. But the self-doubt wasn’t letting him.

“I don’t know Yeosang. He’s never referred to me as anything other than a best friend. I don’t want to ruin our friendship by making it awkward with a confession that’s solely based on a chance that he might like me back.” “Seriously Young-ah, he looks at you like you’re the only thing that matters in this world. If I’m wrong I’ll pay for your food for an entire month. You can’t lose.”

This time it was Wooyoung who laughed, the previously heavy atmosphere was immediately lifted and they were able to enjoy the rest of the evening together like they usually did.

…

Yeosang’s words had encouraged Wooyoung enough to decide that he was actually going to confess to San. Now all he needed was a plan.

He could of course just ask to talk to San, sit him down like he had done with Yeosang and explain himself. The risk in that was that he would likely stumble over his words or chicken out last second. It was also way too simple for his liking.

Another option would be writing a song. Or a poem. Hongjoong would probably gladly help him with that but that would mean having to tell him first and Wooyoung was not about to go through that embarrassment again. Besides, there was no guarantee that it would turn out well and it was also extremely cheesy.

The perfect solution came to him when he was mindlessly scrolling through TikTok a few days later and ended up coming across a challenge he hadn’t seen before. Kissing your best friend on camera to see how they would react might’ve sounded stupid under any other circumstances but Wooyoung couldn’t think of anything better. It didn’t involve talking so his nerves hopefully wouldn’t be able to get the better of him and it was straight-forward enough that he couldn’t start second-guessing himself halfway through. Plus catching it on camera would help him actually pull through, or so he hoped.

…

An opportunity presented itself the next time San and Wooyoung were hanging out alone at the younger’s place. They hadn’t done that in a while so it was no surprise that San agreed enthusiastically to the invitation and even offered to get them snacks. When he showed up on Wooyoung’s doorstep half an hour later he immediately pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and then continued to kick off his shoes and skip into the kitchen, presumably to get bowls for the chips. After unsuccessfully trying to calm down his hammering heart for a minute or so the younger followed him, grabbing his phone as he went.

“Sannie? Mingi told me to blind-react to this one sound on TikTok, wanna do it with me?”

“Oh yeah sure, be there in a sec.”

There really was no going back now. Wooyoung set up the phone on the table and gave San a hopefully non-shaky smile when the older entered the room. He watched anxiously as the other set down the bowls on the table and then returned to his side.

“Alright, let’s see what Mingi has in store for us this time.”

All the younger could do was nod as he pressed record and took a few steps back so that both of them were fully in frame.

After a few seconds of silence San furrowed his brows and looked at Wooyoung in question, then shrugged.

“It probably didn’t load properly, I’ll reset it.”

The second San turned away from the younger to get to the phone Wooyoung knew that this was his moment. It all seemed to happen way too fast and excruciatingly slow at the same time. Wooyoung grabbed San by the wrist to spin him around and then, before he was able to regret his decision, pulled him in until their lips were finally touching.

For a split second the other didn’t respond, too startled to do much of anything and Wooyoung was just about to pull away, scared he had messed up. But then San sighed, cupping the younger’s face in both of his hands and kissing him back with a passion that almost had Wooyoung stumbling backwards and _oh_.

San’s lips were incredibly soft against Wooyoung’s own, even with the intensity of the kiss. The younger’s hands naturally found purpose on San’s waist, steadying both of them with his firm grip as he slightly tilted his head, parting his lips in a silent invitation for the older to deepen the kiss, which he did.

The warmth San radiated made Wooyoung dizzy, as did the feeling of the other’s mouth against his own and the way he tasted, somehow like caramel and just very uniquely him. The younger’s skin felt like it was set on fire where San’s fingers were cradling his face, the softness of the touch a stark contrast to the urgency he was kissing him with, like kissing Wooyoung was the only thing keeping him anchored in this world, like pulling away wasn’t an option worth considering.

Both of their eyes were closed, the sensation of feeling each other like this already overwhelming enough and yet addictive. Wooyoung felt like he couldn’t breathe but at the same time it was like he was breathing properly for the first time since he had discovered his feelings for his best friend. And now that he finally didn’t have to hide them anymore he was committed to conveying them as best as he could without words, pressing closer to the older and gently tugging at his lower lip with his teeth, San gladly permitting him access in return and grabbing Wooyoung’s nape with one hand as if to hold him in place. Not that the younger was about to leave, if it was up to him this would never end.

Sadly, oxygen was still a thing humans needed to survive so they had to pull apart at some point, chests heaving as they took deep breaths while starring at each other, still holding onto one another. San’s gaze softened when the younger leaned into the touch of his palm and in that moment Wooyoung decided that San had the most beautiful eyes in the whole world. They were shining, pupils slightly dilated and the younger realized that Yeosang had been right. There was so much adoration in the way San was looking at him and if he had possessed the ability to physically melt into a puddle he would’ve done so right then and there.

“You have no idea how long I had been waiting to do this.”

“I could say the same actually. I’ve liked you for so long and I never had the guts to do anything about it until now.” Wooyoung chuckled softly. “We were both oblivious idiots huh?”

“Does that mean I get to kiss you like that whenever I want from now on? Because I really really like you too Wooyoung. I do.”

“Yes you may.” “How about right now?” The grin on Wooyoung’s face only grew wider.

“Absolutely.”

…

A few hours, some honest conversations, two movies and about a hundred more kisses later San had fallen asleep on the couch and Wooyoung was lying down next to him, his head resting comfortably on San’s broad chest. It was then that he decided to actually watch the video he had taken of their first kiss and the smile that found its way back onto his face while doing so seemed to be permanent now. An idea popped up into his head and he quickly found his chat with Yeosang.

**Woo:** [video attached] looks like your wallet won’t be crying for the rest of the month after all

**Yeo:** I hope you’re aware that I’m sending this to the groupchat like right now

**8 makes 0 braincells: 1 new message**

Wooyoung had to suppress his laughter as to not wake San up and he decided that it was probably best to go to sleep and deal with the chaos in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, I hope I was able to make your day even just a little bit better!


End file.
